hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Tema del foro:Asshai de la Sombra/@comment-24066239-20141030131542/@comment-24964077-20141104194447
Llego un poco tarde al hilo. Pensaba que aún seguía vigente la prohibición de comentar sobre el libro. Acabo de hacerme con el libro (por metodos, digamos, propios de los greyjoys. tranquilos, no he matado a nadie) y acabo de empezar así que no tengo muchas cosas nuevas que comentar sobre él. Sólo un par de cosillas: -Impresionante ilustración (todas en general lo son) de los Otros en la que se ve a uno de ellos sobre una araña de hielo gigante. Parece que al final los cuentos de la vieja Tata andaban bastante encaminados. -Lord Brynden Ríos, p*to amo. Suscribo totalmente. No sé si se explican sus "motivos" para abandonar la Guardia o en que circunstanscias sucedió (tuvo que abandonarla en algún momento para convertirse en verdevidente), pero estoy impaciente por saber más. -No debemos fiarnos mucho de la información respecto a la magia que se da en el libro. Los maestres parecen ser ignorantes o estar equivocados en muchos aspectos. Alguna parece fácil de discernir si son disparates o no, pero en realidad es más complicado de lo que parece. Un maestre, por ejemplo, dice que los Otros fueron "los primeros salvajes", que cuando se vieron faltos de tierras iniciaron una invasión al sur y que los Stark y la Guardia de la Noche se habrían inventado sus carácteristicas monstruosas para crear un pasado propio más mítico y glorioso. Es una explicación lógica, pero sabemos que no es verdad. -Que se diga que hubo dragones en Poniente antes de los Targaryen porque se han encontrado huesos y se mencionan en leyendas, no quiere decir gran cosa, no quiere decir que sean naturales de allí. Los dragones vuelan, cualquier dragón de otro lado pudo haber pasado por allí e incluso que terminasen muriendo todos (si creemos que ya había antes de los targaryen habría sucedido no una si no dos veces) puede ser la prueba de que no sea su hábitat más adecuado. También es posible que sean como huesos de dinosaurios, animales que deberían haberse extinguido hace miles de años, de lo contrario, las culturas humanas no hubiesen progresado. -Me parto con lo de la casa Tully de Barrio Sésamo. Meñique como la rana Gustavo...................... XD -Me gusta la teoría de que Jaime es el caballero del árbol sonriente. Tiene algunas lagunas, pero no menos que el que lo fuese Lyanna. -Hay una cosa muy llamativa para mí. Cuando se habla de la batalla del Amanecer no se menciona ningún mesías extranjero ni nada por el estilo. Se habla de un último héroe, que buscó la ayuda de los Niños del Bosque y que gracias a éstos, los Primeros Hombres pudieron derrotar a los Otros y mandarlos de vuelta huyendo al Norte (es interesante este punto. dice que los Otros "huyeron", no que fuesen destruídos). Soy perfectamente consciente de que este Último Héroe podría ser Azor Ahai, pero en mi opinión no lo es. Creo que hay a menudo bastante confusión en la wiki con Azor Ahai - El Príncipe que fue prometido y El Último Héroe. De hecho creo que varios artículos deberían ser revisados, porque no nos consta que Azor Ahai (en caso de que haya existido) haya pisado Poniente o derrotado a los Otros. El Príncipe que fue Prometido creo que es ni más ni menos que la adaptación valyria o Targaryen de AA y El Último Héroe fue uno de los Primeros Hombres (probablemente Brandon el Constructor), que buscó a los Niños del Bosque para que derrotaran a los Otros, pero no se dice en ningún lado que derrotara a los Otros el mismo, ni que llevase una espada de fuego ni nada parecido. -Queda claro en el libro algo que he tenido que defender con mil y un argumentos aquí en el foro y que era previsible: la religión de R'llor viene de Ashaii, así como la creencia en Azor Ahai. Estoy contento de al menos haber acertado en una de mis predicciones. "It is also written that there are annals in Asshai of such a darkness, and of a hero who fought against it with a red sword. His deeds are said to have been performed before the rise of Valyria, in the earliest age when Old Ghis was first forming its empire. This legend has spread west from Asshai, and the followers of R’hllor claim that this hero was named Azor Ahai, and prophesy his return." ''-''Interesante la mención a Valyria como las Tierras del Largo Verano. De las teorías sobre la desaparición de Valyria me quedo con dos: la posible implicación de los sacerdotes de R'llor (que hacían rituales con el fuego) o bien que los valyrios necesitaban esa cantidad de esclavos, oro, sacrificios.... para mantener sus fuegos y tener su magia controlada y que cuando bajó el ritmo se desencadenó lo que llevaba siglos acumulándose. Seguiré buscando cosas de interés